


Dear Noct

by TropicalHalo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Closure, Coping, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Post-Canon, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalHalo/pseuds/TropicalHalo
Summary: A letter from a dear friend a year after light returns to Eos.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 10





	Dear Noct

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I had this idea in my jead and figured I'd write it out, so here ya go. I just wanted to explore te idea of Prompto writing Noctis letters to catch him up on life.

Dear Noct, 

Hey buddy! Iggy made your favorite pastries today and we all sat around the campfire and ate them (and bitched about your hatred of veggies hahaha). We just wished you'd actually been there with us. It didn't feel the same sitting around a campfire without you there. We miss you everyday Noct, you'll always be in our hearts, no matter what. You changed our lives, made them worth living. If I had to do it all again, I would.

But enough sappiness, I'm sure from beyond the grave in whatever magical, kingly land you ended up in, you and your bride would like to know about what's been going on in the kingdom you brought light back to. Since the Dawn as we've been calling it (original name I know, maybe historians will come up with something cooler in the future?) Iggy, Gladio, and I have been working with Crownguard, Kingsglaive, and hunters to rebuild. Though everyone crowded into Lestallum during the 10 years of darkness, after the sun came up people began to move into Insomnia. Rebuilding efforts are going great actually. 

Ignis handles most of the administrative work as you could imagine, focuses on organizing large scale project. Gladio and I help too, we even got Ignis an actual team of assistants. Gladio is the head of the Crowngaurd, but with no Crown to guard we've set up guards around to help police Insomnia and Lestallum. The Kingglaive help too, but they also handle other jobs like helping rebuild the city and such. Me? Wel I help on the more local level, going around the city and recording condtions of living and such, I document everything obviously because I wouldn't be Prompto if I didn't; but, what might surprise you is I kinda act as a bridge between Lucians and Niffs. During the Long Night people couldn't afford to be xenophobic, they didn't have that luxury, you'd be amazed Noct, at how accrpting everyone is. You said you wanted to break down the borders right? It's happening Noct, I promise its happening. I'm working hard to make sure your dream come true.

Eos lools better each and everyday and everyday we get to wake up the sun rising and hitting our faces. I haven't drawn my curtains in forever! We think Insomnia will be fully rebuilt sometime next year, everyone's hard work is truly amazing. Cindy still runs the garage at Hammerhead, but she also teaches people about machines and junk to help us make shit for the city. Aranea is still doing mercenary work, but also not really? It's turned more into humanitarian work than anything, dropping off supplies to people eho need them, transporting building materials and man power. Gotta love that girl. 

Speaking of love Gladio finally popped the question to his girlfriend and they're getting married in six month. Can you believe that? Don't worry bud, I'll save you a seat at the wedding, promise. It's nice to see Gladio so happy and excited about something in his future. Obviously Ignis and I have been roped into wedding planning. I suspect Gladio may have us fight to the death to decide who's gonna be best man. 

We're finally gonna get to wear those dumb wedding suits we never got to years ago! Whoop! 

It's the little things that make us miss you y'know? Last night Iggy heard a mother reading your favorite story and he slept with me that night. Gladio and I were catching dinner and he yelled "I hooked a big one Noct!!" and me well I see an amazing shot and I think "wow Noctis would have loved this." 

I can feel your concerned eyes from here, were fine really, we're adjusting. 

Are you happy wherever you are, Noct? You're at peace now, that's all we ever wanted for you Noct, for you to be happy. Don't worry about us, you've done enough, just enjoy your happy ending okay? 

Love you Buddy,  
-Prompto Argentum

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all of you for reading! I am still fairly new to the FFXV fandom and figuring things out so don't judge too harshly x)


End file.
